Beautiful Boy
by keem
Summary: An infatuation gone too far...


And we open up with an [edited] chat transcript...   
Fair warning: Possibly the weirdest pairing (and content) I've ever done.   
**_____________________________**

**~*B e a u t i f u l B o y*~**

_Li:_ What do you think of when   
you hear the term 'beautiful boy'?   
_Matt:_ Hrmm. Good question. I   
think of some pop singer, or   
something, that wears too much   
gawd-awful make-up. Hmmm.   
What do_ you_ think of when you   
hear the term? o.o;   
_Li:_ Tall, muscular but not overly so,   
willowy build all at the same time,   
like trees swaying during the storm.   
And big, emerald sapphire eyes,   
that twinkled in the light and held   
a dance that was just begging me   
to join... Beautiful boy!   
_Matt:_ Daaay-um. Talk about poetic...   
Wait, fuck, this is about Tidus, isn't   
it?   
_Li:_ *smile*   
**_____________________________**   
  
Beautiful boy. 

Thats what you are - a beautiful boy. Anyone can clearly see it, etched across your features like a majestic piece of artwork. Sandy blond hair, and orbs of verdant and sometimes sapphire for eyes, changing like a transition from summer to fall. A muscular build, not overly so, but rather, just perfectly, and on the shorter side - just the exact right height, built sturdy, yet with a willowy exterior. Like a choreographed dance - thats what your movements are like. Fluid, swift, graceful. My beautiful boy.   
  
Ah, and your morals! You act like something out of an old book I find in the library sometimes: a fairytale. Coming to rescue your princess, my sweet? Do you consider yourself your a gallant knight, riding atop your horse, with your faithful servants at your side? I really admire your courage. And I must applaud of you getting this far - you have far succeeded my first expectations of you. But really - a knight? What has that unsent clad in red been feeding you? 

Oh, fair, beautiful boy - here you come, racing up the steps of the temple, ready to fight for your love. Ah, a shame, but our bond is eternal - for I have already graced my lips with her's. I see the malicious glint in your eyes. Ready to fight, my beautiful boy? Fight to the death for those mixed, misleading conclusions? Those feelings that send your heart off dancing? In love with a girl you barely know, I observe.   
  
Surrounded by guards, my beautiful boy, are we? And your love inching up behind me, pulling out her staff, clutching it like a fairy wand. So, is your angel to send me off to dreaming? She is sadly mistaken. 

Troubled, my beautiful boy? A gun pointed to your head, cocked and ready to fire. Your angel fluttering down, dropping her wand to the ground by a petty threat. Moving backwards to the edge, ready to sacrifice herself for a misunderstood love.   
  
Oh yes, beautiful boy, charging forward and pushed back, large emerald eyes ablaze with anger, and all the same, upset, wide with fear. Leaping forward, pushed back, calling desperately for your love's name. 

But, ah, she can fly, can she? Your love takes that would-be fatal leap, and tumbles backwards over the ledge. My beautiful boy - you cry out and reach helplessly, watching her plummet to her doom. 

But she can fly, angel wings seemingly to sprout, falling from the heavens and comforting her fall. She lands, a bit dazed, but obviously triumphant in her attempts. Your love drifts to safety, and you understand what you must do. 

Break free, beautiful boy, fight the resistance set against you. You glare in anger, spitting and roaring and swearing, ready to take me on by yourself. But ah - your cloaked, unsent... friend is pulling you back, whispering a word of caution with hot breath in your ear. You, in turn, argue briefly with him - but you know you will submit to his will. 

Beautiful boy, tied between two people, are we? You flash me another heated set of eyes before whirling and making your unplanned escape, making a sweet promise to your living love for revenge, as she soars off elsewhere. My assistant is ready to chase after you, but I tell him with a simple word to halt his motions, and that we will make our move another time. 

~~~ 

My sweet, you once again find yourself in a troubled state, trapped in the confinements of a small 'jail cell' of sorts, accompanied by your mysterious friend a time and a half later. How long you stood there, pacing to and fro, you probably don't remember. Had you lost count, all of those restless hours, wondering how your fairy princess was doing? 

Little did you know, she, too, found herself in a private hellish entombment all her own, wandering aimlessly, looking around wildly for an escape that was not offered. And if she were to ever make it to the end, more of my faithful followers would greet her, wands all of their own ready to kill. Poor little unaware, sweet boy. In the dark, searching for the light in vain... 

When your sentence had arrived, my sweet, I could only dream of your reaction. I could hear the echo of your voice down the hall, as you were pushed forcibly down to the area where you were to be cast into the water. Separated from not only your princess, but your brave protector as well must have frightened you beyond imagination, and I could hear the resounding of _his_ name on the walls, escaping from your angry lips. 

You cursed _my_ name, among the pathetic cries for_ his_ name, yelling as loud as you could possibly muster. And I could only chuckle at the puny threats that could not obviously been executed against someone as high as myself. But how I do wish I would had been there, to watch you be thrown underwater - to witness your attempt to freedom. But alas, I was not there to observe. 

~~~ 

Indeed, my beloved - I was even among the first to hear of your amazing escape. Of course, in reality, I had expected nothing less - but when I heard of how easily you did so, and with all of your friends included, I could not hide the obvious surprise. I suspected you might have managed to survive on your own - but with everyone who had originally accompanied you, as well? I had been pleased with you, my beautiful boy, as you had exceeded my largest expectations. 

Some would have been angry beyond belief at the news, but I was little more then a bit in awe. The smile spread across my features, beautiful boy, and I was more drawn to you then ever before. I did indeed enjoy a challenge, and you were certainly it, were you not, my sweet? 

Yes, my beautiful boy - my unfairly beautiful, talented, _powerful_ boy - I was very happy to learn of your escape. And even more pleased upon hearing your promise to destroy me, and how you were currently on your way to accomplishing such. 

Besides, the thought of the battlefield, your fallen comrades, and your own form limp in my arms, pleading for mercy, as your blood overflowed and came down in rivers over my hands as I kissed the wet of it lovingly - it gave me nothing but the most greatest of satisfaction. 

Until then, my beautiful boy. 

_____ 

I like the way this turned out.   
Bah. For those of you who didn't like, and think I'm a sicko - I'll never write anything like this ever again. Er, unless someone asks me to, or something O.o; Or I feel like it. Hah! I liked the whole way Seymour's mind worked throughout the game - sadistic and poetic, all at the same time - I don't care what anyone says, I liked him! >(   
He was like the sort of perfect villain, the liberator and the destroyer... and he deserved a wonderful piece about him, and his "obsession"... (my obsession for him being this - he *did* seem to take an infatuation with things around him, although not necessarily Tidus.) its just too bad I can't deliver such beautiful content =P   
Note he also says "you" a lot, kinda like Tidus did in the whole AuronXTidus trilogy thingie. Well, er, I didn't originally like that, mainly because I subconciously thought him more of like Seymour that way, but... whatever. And the ending was really hard to come up with, too, so be grateful this thing ever made it to fanfiction.net in the first place XD   
Neh. For people looking for more TidusXAuron/AuronXTidus - its coming. "Send Me an Angel" is hot on the heels of this one, and it'll be my first real 'series' in this section. Yaaaa~y!   
As always, thanks for the support. 

~Li   


  



End file.
